This invention relates generally to the field of aquariums and more specifically to a solar powered aquarium.
Aquariums are well known. Small aquariums for holding fish and other water born animals are an enjoyable addition to a home or office. Watching the swimming patterns and other habits of water born creatures through the clear glass or plastic walls of a table top aquarium can be quite entertaining and interesting.
millions of table top aquariums have been sold since their introduction over fifty years ago.
Aquariums can be very simple affairs such as a glass bowl with gravel at the bottom, to very complex designs with water filters, heaters, lights and other equipment needed to keep the water environment ideal for the fish or other animals that live in it. Water filtration in particular has been shown to be a most important component in the process of keeping an aquarium a health place for fish to live in as well as helping to maintaining water clarity for optimal viewing pleasure.
Unfortunately, water filters require some sort of pumping means that requires household power. This means that the table top aquarium must be connected by a pair of insulated wires to a power source. The need to plug in the filtration pump can be restrictive to where the aquarium can be placed. For example, if a person wanted to place a small aquarium on his of her desk top, it would mean that an unsightly power cord would be visible trailing across the desk to the aquarium. Additionally, many filtration pumps are somewhat noisy because traditional pumps include diaphragms or pistons that oscillate quickly and somewhat loudly.